


I'll Be Your Hero

by Chellendora



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, you fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellendora/pseuds/Chellendora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Marcelle, were branded a l’Cie before the events of Final Fantasy XIII took place. However, you were lucky to be found by Cid only a day after you had been branded by Anima, and now you were aboard  his ship, working alongside Fang and Snow. But Snow is a little more than just the new addition to Cid’s l’Cie army to you...Possible spoilers!</p><p>Snow/You</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I got the urge to do a one-shot about Snow when I started the game, but I held off until I knew more of the story so here you go! I expected it to get better than this but then ran into a problem: Snow's unwavering loyalty to Serah. I don't know how to knock that boy off the fidelity wagon!

  
**_I’ll Be Your Hero_ **

He reminded you of when Cid had found you. Just like him, you had to be treated as a prisoner at first. It had taken quite some time for you to be convinced that the Calvary was pro-l’Cie. By the time you had been convinced, Fang had joined the team. A combination of her trust for Cid and his unrelenting explanations finally made you cave.

Who could blame you? The way Cocoon treated l’Cie…and not just the government, but the people. In some ways, they were the worst. Their fear drove them to act in ways that some of the battle-hardened soldiers would not. When you had been found by Cid’s soldiers you had been on the brink of death…

_Your heart was beating hard against your chest, so hard you believed it was going to break through your ribs at any given moment. You ran, your feet slipping in the puddles of water on the street and your hair being forced into your eyes by the wind. “What a great time for the weather to change!” you thought, your frantic mind trying to grasp at anything that seemed normal. Behind you an assorted mob of mothers and children, fathers and elders chased you with everything from brooms to guns, bricks to rakes. They had seen the brand on the left side of your neck, the brand that made you a servant of a fal’Cie, and an enemy of Cocoon._

_You turned around a corner, sliding so that you almost fell. You caught your balance against the corner, the jagged bricks cutting into your arm. But you couldn’t stop or you’d be killed. You looked up and began to run again, but fell into despair._

_You had run into a dead in. Nothing waited before you but another brick wall and some trash cans being dealt with my the sweeper droids. You turned around, unsure what to do. The mob began to close in on you slowly, knowing that they had you trapped but were now fearing that you would pull some l’Cie trick to kill them all. You had only been a l’Cie for a day, and the only thing that felt different was the despair and loneliness._

_Suddenly the mob’s attention was turned away from you and to their hind. They began to disperse, running in fear and dropping their makeshift weapons in the process. You swallowed hard, fearing that it had been Sanctum soldiers that had scared them away._

_Your fears were realized when four soldiers rushed towards you, weapons drawn…_

Perhaps it was their methods for collecting l’Cie that had made you so distrustful. You smiled ruefully at the memory, balancing the tray of food you carried on one arm as you pushed the door open with the other. That’s why you couldn’t blame the new guy for behaving as he did, but he was starting to come around. He was eager to continue with his goal to save his fiancée. You envied him. He had a reason to want to fight being a l’Cie…

“You’re late today, Marcelle,” the blond man said as you turned the corner into the room he was being kept, which was also the room they had kept you. You stopped for a minute, looking at him.

He was lounging on the single chair in the room, his blue eyes looking straight at you. It made you want to blush. He was definitely a good looking man…He had a roguish quality that attracted you, made all the more accented by the way he dressed. He had no qualms about hiding his brand, while you, even though you were among those who accepted you, still wore the blue scarf you had found lying in the grass outside your home after it had been destroyed by the Sanctum.

“Sorry,” you smiled sheepishly and set the tray down on the night stand next to the bed, the only actual table in the small cabin.

“Well, that’ll be the last meal you have to bring me,” Snow said, standing up and folding his arms behind his head.

You turned to look at him, a little alarmed. “You’re not going to try to—”

“No, no,” Snow laughed away your alarm. “This Cid guy, he’s for real, isn’t he?”

You smiled some, nodding. “He is. He gives l’Cie hope.”

“He’s my only chance to see Serah again,” Snow replied, walking over to the tray to pick at the food.

Your stomach flipped over nauseatingly at the mention of Serah. You pressed your palm to your abs. “What? Oh come off it Marcelle, you’ve only know him a few days,” you thought. “Besides, he’s far from being available.”

You smiled at him. You tried your hardest to make the next words sound genuine, “I’m glad.” You turned to leave, planning to go back to your cabin or to the mess to talk to Fang.

“Wait up,” Snow said, turning to watch you. “You gonna make me eat alone?”

You weren’t surprised. Often he asked you to stay and talk to him while he ate. The first night he had been there he had told you all about Serah, and you, being the hopeless romantic you were, had swooned at the story and admired his compassion. Now you were envious of Serah. You walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge next to him, remaining silent while he ate.

“So…what about you, Marcelle? What’re you fighting for?” he suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

You opened your mouth to answer and then stopped, closing it back. What were you fighting for? Your parents had been killed by the Sanctum soldiers. You had no brothers or sisters, and you had been homeschooled so you didn’t have many chances to meet anyone special. You had very few friends, and now they wouldn’t want anything to do with a Pulse l’Cie.

“I guess…myself,” you finally answered. “Though, that’s not much to fight for,” you added in a quiet voice.

“I think it’s a lot to fight for,” Snow said, his exuberant energy flowing even though he looked relatively subdued at the moment.

“I have no reason, though,” you frowned. “It seems like an awful lot of effort for nothing…”

“Nothing?” Snow asked in surprise, turning to look at you. “So, life is nothing to you?”

“Life before being a Pulse l’Cie? No. But now…?”

Snow frowned. “It’s still worth it.” He turned a cracker over and over between his fingers, staring down at it without really seeing it. “I’ve noticed that out of everyone on the _Lindblum_ , you have the least amount of spark. In fact, you have no spunk to you at all.”

You bristled at his comments, taking them as insults to your character. “No spunk?” you asked with contained anger.

“Even your anger is subdued!” Snow said, taking your reaction as further proof. He turned his body to face you, bracing himself against the bed with his left arm.

You pursed your lips tightly and stood stiffly, ready to leave the room. “I’m sorry that I don’t have a lover to rescue, or-or a sister to save…” you said, swallowing hard. “Not everyone is as lucky.” You moved to leave, but were stopped when Snow grabbed your arm, spinning you around.

He was standing now, towering over you with a new expression—one of remorse. Was he feeling guilty now?

“Marcelle, you don’t need someone to want to live,” he said and then added, “but it helps. So…me.”

You blinked, confused. “What? You?”

“Yes, me,” he said and then added, “You said you didn’t have anyone, so me.”

You pulled away from him. “Why would I live for someone who’s already taken? To be miserable? What kind of existence is that?” After a moment it sunk in what you had said and you covered your mouth in horror. Not knowing what you could say to mend it you turned to run but were again stopped by Snow.

“For the sake of the Maker, let me go!” you exclaimed, rounding on him.

But your struggle was short lived and easily snuffed out when he pulled you to him, enveloping you in his strong embrace, holding you tight to his chest. It was an intimate embrace that made you feel tense and made your heart beat with vigor. However, after a few moments you began to relax and melt into him. Slowly, you wrapped your arms around his middle and allowed yourself to lay the side of your cheek against his chest.

“I do want to live, but I don’t know if I can fight…” you whispered.

Snow gave a reassuring squeeze. “You _can_ fight,” he said. “And when you can’t, I’ll be your hero.”

You smiled, your eyes filling with tears. “Thank you…my hero.”  
\---


End file.
